Spagonia
|Ruler = |inhabitants = |visitors = * Sonic the Hedgehog * Chip * Miles "Tails" Prower * Amy Rose *Boss *Gwek *Yawa |final state = Intact}} Spagonia|スパゴニア|Supagonia}} is one of the locations in Sonic Unleashed. It is based off of Europe, Italy, and Spain. Description Spagonia's architecture, appearance, and people appear to be based off of various locations in Western Europe. Spagonia's clock towers, especially a particularly tall one in the middle of the level (seen below in Screenshots), possibly resembles the Big Ben clock tower in London, England, as well as clock towers found commonly throughout towns and villages in that region. The architecture of Spagonia's houses, streets, and cathedrals as well as orange tiled roofs are likely to be based off those seen in Italy, Spain, and France, most notably from the Italian city of Siena. The majority of Spagonians also get their names from Italian culture, such as Gigi, Ciccio, and Mauro. Another feature of Spagonia that is derived from Western Europe are the aqueducts, which are found throughout Europe. This level is where Tails takes Sonic after Windmill Isle, where the team meets Professor Pickle, and where the Egg Devil Ray is fought. It is located on the same land mass as Apotos. It is the world's art capital, and houses a university where Professor Pickle's lab was previously located. Its nighttime stages feature climbs atop cathedrals and runs across many of the rooftops in the city. It is also the location in the game where Prof. Pickle's Lab is located until it is moved to Shamar. Spagonia is one of the levels representing the Modern Era in Sonic Generations. Notable Locations Notable locations: * An abnormally large clock tower that serves as a symbol for Spagonia *A college that attracts scholars from around the world, Home of Professor Pickle Named locations from the point-and-click HUB world of the Wii/PS2 version: *Main Street *Baker Street *Aqueduct Street *Pickle Lab *Back Alley *Sacred Shrine (as Sonic the Werehog) Trivia *Spagonia likely got its name from the Italian town of Siena, which is famous for its Medieval architecture and giant "Torre del Mangia" bell tower. *At night, if one were to stand in a certain spot in the alleyway of Spagonia's HUB world, you can hear various ambient background noises. **You can hear someone whistling the game's theme in the shower. **Aqueduct Street near two people, you can vaguely hear someone tuning a radio. **On the balcony in the main street you can access by the back alley, you can hear someone watching a comedy about someone who forgot his shot registration. **From the main street, up the steps to the back alley you can hear children. *One of the missions in Spagonia, "Tower Terror," given by Marcantonio, has Sonic diving down the tower from Rooftop Run Act 1 trying to tag two ghosts. However, they are actually the two ghosts from Sega's 3D animated short, Sonic: Night of the Werehog. *Spagonia returns in Sonic Generations, being the only positive stage in the Modern Era as Crisis City is a burning apocalypse and Planet Wisp is a planet filled with forests being destroyed by Eggman's technology. Music - Hub World Night= - }} Gallery Concept Art and Development Images File:Spagoniacon.png File:Spagoinanightcon.png File:Looklikeratatouille.png File:Yupthatsratatuoille.png 90.jpg 92.jpg Sonic-unleashed-2.jpg Unleashed dev 017.jpg Unleashed dev 019.jpg Unleashed dev 150.jpg Unleashed dev 151.jpg Unleashed dev 152.jpg Town Stage Daytime Day Hub Spagonia 1.png Day Hub Spagonia 2.png Day Hub Spagonia 3.png Day Hub Spagonia 4.png Day Hub Spagonia 5.png Day Hub Spagonia 6.png Nighttime Night Hub Spagonia 1.png Night Hub Spagonia 2.png Night Hub Spagonia 3.png Night Hub Spagonia 4.png Night Hub Spagonia 5.png Night Hub Spagonia 6.png Entrance Stage ES Spagonia 1.png ES Spagonia 2.png ES Spagonia 3.png ES Spagonia 4.png ES Spagonia 5.png ES Spagonia 6.png Category:Sonic Unleashed stages Category:Locations